


[Podfic] Division

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John likes mysteries. And every morning he dips into the local independent coffee bar with his newspaper and ponders another... one Sherlock Holmes. Coffee Shop AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007728) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my latest podfic!  
> This was probably the first cafe AU I ever read and it has since been my favourite. It's been on my 'to pod' list for ever and I'm tickled pink that I now get to present it! Thank you to MrsNoggin for permission to share - you're a lovely love!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who messaged, emailed, dm'd and generally made me feel like a queen for a day this weekend. Life feels a bit crap at the moment but it's nothing life-threatening or health-threatening, just somewhat life-changing. Wouldn't it be lovely not to have to work for a living? I'd stay home and read and record and edit all day and all night, given the opportunity. Bills to pay, however, and while the good times have rolled away, I will just have to knuckle down and get on with it. Mental health be damned, eh??
> 
> There's always podfic, though. And more fic than I can shake a stick at!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Have another chapter while I'm feeling generous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely, warm welcome you gave this pod! Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so... There will be an interruption to this lovely fic tomorrow and on until Tuesday.  
> Tomorrow, there will be a little something special for a lovely someone special who's birthday it is.  
> Then, it's Easter, so I will take a smidgen of a break and will be back with this story for you on Tuesday.  
> To make up for any possible disappointment this may cause, I offer two chapters for your edification today!
> 
> Have a great weekend, for those who celebrate - have enough chocolate to satisfy the cravings but not so much as you get sick!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to recap and remind you... this story will be back with you next Tuesday, April 23rd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days of holiday and a couple of Easter eggs and my mind has crumbled completely! I realise, NOW, that I should have given you this chapter last Thursday, so, since I was such a dullard as to forget then, I'll make it up to you now and give you chapters 6 and 7 today. M'kay? AND I'm late today. Sorry. 😉


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a half day off today and I have got SO MUCH done! One big (and very exciting) story completed, uploaded and ready to go, go, go! (On May 1st). Another short story done and music'd and cover-arted. And *drumroll, please*, I got permish today to do yet another brilliant story that you will be really, really, REALLY excited to listen to. It's been on my 'to do' list for a little while and I've had a couple of requests for it and I finally bit the bullet and asked and the author said YES! You'd really think I'd be used to this process by now, wouldn't you? But it still scares the bejesus out of me to approach authors. And the longer they've been in the fandom, the scarier they are to me! Anyway, this one was very nice and sounded enthusiastic and made me excited to begin recording!  
> Happy days. 🌞


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming into the home straight with this one, now. One chapter today, then we'll finish off with a whoosh tomorrow with the final two!


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of another lovely story! Thanks, once again, to Mrs Noggin for permission to pod. It was such a pleasure to record this fic that has been a favourite of mine for YEARS!!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend and join me next week for a couple of lovely singles and then a Blockbuster Pod that will run throughout May and into the beginning of June.


End file.
